1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic flash lighting device, more particularly to an electronic flash lighting device with automatic light control and capable of synchronized photography.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art electronic flash lighting device with automatic light control, flash light reflected from an object is measured and integrated, and when its integration value reaches a predetermined value, light emission from the electronic flash lighting device is automatically stopped.
Conventionally, the following two methods of light measurement have been employed: (1) an averaged light measuring method that measures an average brightness of an entire field, and (2) a center-weighted measuring method that measures mainly the central part of the field. When automatic light control is used with an averaged light measuring method, if a very bright object, such as the sun, for example, is within the field, a nearby main subject tends to be underexposed. The center-weighted light measuring method presents no such problems. However, a main subject in a peripheral portion of the field tends to be overexposed because little light is reflected from the center of the field.